Good Evening Angels
by weallhavetwofaces
Summary: Natalie, Alex and Dylan take some time off work to get to know their employer, as well as each other a little better


_**NATALIE, ALEX AND DYLAN ALL TAKE SOME TIME OFF WORK TO GET TO KNOW THEIR EMPLOYER A BIT BETTER**_

_I do not own any characters, rated M for later chapters, don't like don't read!_

**GETTING READY**

Natalie knocked on the changing room door. "Come on Dylan, we'll be late. You don't want to miss meeting Charlie do you?"

"Of course not", came the reply. "But do I look gorgeous enough yet?"

As Dylan opened the door, Natalie couldn't help but roll her eyes. As usual her red headed friend looked perfect. Her slightly curvy figure was barely contained in her little black dress, her lips were the usual trademark red, and her hair was loose, framing her face.

"Jesus Nat, we're meeting Charlie! CHARLIE! You do not want to go dressed like that do you?"

Natalie glanced down at her own modest ensemble. T-shirt. Jeans. Boots.

"I have Pete, I'm not looking to make a move on Charlie…"

Dylan smirked.

"Of course you're not. Still, this is Charlie. You want to impress him. Come on, we still have time to get you dressed properly"

The door opened and Alex poked her head in.

"Wow Dylan! Charlie won't be able to resist. And Nat, really?"

She entered the room properly, giving a quick twirl so the others could take in her outfit. Her dress was red, cut almost to her stomach, and with a long slit up the side of her leg.

Natalie smiled. "I take it you and Jason are still on time out then Alex"

Alex sighed. "I guess, he isn't too happy about this meeting with Charlie. Anyway Natalie, you can't wear that"

Natalie opened her mouth, but Dylan intercepted.

"We know, there's Pete but you have to make a good impression on Charlie."

She stepped back and gave Natalie a long look.  
>"So I'm thinking blue, short and low cut. Alex, do you still have that navy dress?"<p>

"Good plan. Nat, you have no choice in this"

Ignoring her protestations, they dragged Natalie into the changing room.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"That's better. Now come on, we'll miss Charlie!"

**THE HOTEL RESTAURANT**

"Wow"

Dylan looked around the swanky restaurant that Charlie had reserved just for their meeting. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the chairs were red velvet, and the walls looked like they were made of solid gold.

"So Charlie is staying in one of the hotel rooms above here? I can't wait to see it" She sat on one of the luxurious chairs. "I wonder if Charlie's bed will be made of the same stuff?" She laughed.

"Dylan! Who said we'll get to see Charlie's room? We're just having dinner"

"Get real Nat, he said 'He wants to get to know us better'. We all know what that means…"

Dylan licked her red lips, and gave Natalie one of her smiles. Natalie pretended to ignore her, but inside she was in turmoil. Dylan thought that Charlie might want to sleep with them? That was so weird, she'd always assumed he was kinda old. However, despite the fact that she had Pete, she couldn't deny that she was curious about the mysterious billionaire they worked for.

Then she heard the door open and a familiar voice called out: "Good evening angels."

The angels whirled round, looking desperately for the elusive billionaire. Instead, all they saw was Bosley, carrying a red velvet cushion. On top of the cushion-another of Charlie's speakerphones.

"Dammit Charlie" whispered Alex, "So Bosley, this whole meal is just another set up? We still don't get to meet Charlie?"

"Well, you are going to have dinner with him, in a way... I'm not staying. I'll leave the speaker here, and you can chat to Charlie whilst you eat.

Dylan rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't count Bos, we want to meet him. We want to meet you Charlie!"

The speaker emitted a loud laugh.

"Not yet Dylan, maybe one day. Bosley, set the speaker on the table. Then, if you could leave us I would be very grateful."

Bosley did as he was asked, winking to the girls on his way out.

**THE MEAL**

"So Charlie, what do you want to know about us?"

"Well angels, I have watched you complete every mission I have sent you on. In fact, through the hotel security I am watching you right now. I will be watching all evening."

Dylan mock-gasped.

"Where are the cameras?" She located one, and blew a kiss towards it. "Come on Charlie, come downstairs. We won't hurt you... unless you ask us to..."

Natalie rolled her eyes at her friends brazen attitude. Alex hung her head to hide her blush. Charlie seemingly ignored the comment.

"So angels, I know you well in some ways. However, I want to know more about you personally. When you're not on a mission, your lives aren't in danger. When you go home, what are you like then?"

"I like cooking" piped up Alex. " And umm..."

"I like dancing," interrupted Natalie, "and surfing."

At that moment the food arrived. Charlie temporarily forgotten, they all gazed in awe at the food. Alex looked particularly jealously at the perfect soufflé.

"Help yourselves Angels, it's all for you. Pre-paid."

"Wow Charlie! This looks amazing!"

**AFTER THE MEAL**

"Mmm I think that was the best food I have ever eaten." Dylan sat back, satisfied that she could not eat another thing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it angels. Now that you've eaten, I need to ask you a very important question. Would you do anything I ask you to?"

The angels considered the question. Finally, Natalie answered.

"So long as it didn't involve hurting anyone who doesn't deserve it, yes."

"That won't be a problem. Because I have a... small mission... for you tonight. From now on, anything I ask tonight is a request, not an order. You can leave any time."

Alex laughed.

"Charlie, you're scaring us!"

"No need to be scared angels. Think of this as a reward for all your help. A thank you, from me to you, and I hope from you to me. Dylan, under the cushion on your chair there is a door key for room the penthouse suite of this hotel. I would like you all to go up there."

"Will you be joining us there Charlie?" Dylan asked innocently.

"Not in person, but again, I will be able to see you through surveillance. In the suite, you will each find a bag. Alex, yours is green, Natalie has blue, and Dylan has red. If you are comfortable, I would like you to utilise the contents of the bags, and regroup in the bedroom."

"But Charlie, why ever would you want us to do that?" Dylan again sounded a bit too innocent as she fluttered her eyelashes towards the camera.

"You'll see Dylan, you'll see."

**IN THE PENTHOUSE**

The angels regrouped in the bedroom, all feeling a little self conscious. They were all wearing new lingerie. Dylan in red, Alex in green and Natalie in blue.

Dylan collapsed elegantly on to the bed, and addressed the air.

"Well Charlie, we did as you asked..."

Charlie's voice crackled out through a concealed speaker.

"Well done angels. Now, I think we all need to get to know each other better"

"You mean like this?"

Before Natalie could protest, Dylan leaned over and kissed her, hard. For a split second she was shocked, even angry. Then doubt gave way to lust, and she joined in, only caring about Dylan's full, wet mouth against hers, their tongues dancing. In the background she heard the speaker come to life.

"Yes girls, like that, only, perhaps, more?"

Natalie took control of the situation. Without breaking the kiss, she pushed Dylan backwards on to the bed. Their hands explored each others bodies. Natalie ended up with one hand squeezing Dylan's ass, and one massaging her breast through the silk of her bra. Dylan was a bit more adventurous. She slipped one hand in Natalie's bra, and the other down her panties. Natalie moaned into her mouth, which just made her even more horny. She wanted her friend, in ways she had never wanted her before. She began to rub Natalie's clit with her fingers, gradually getting faster and faster. With her other hand the played with her stiff nipple, working it between her finger, eliciting gasps of mixed pain and pleasure from Natalie. Still kissing, Dylan stopped rubbing Natalie's clit, and pushed her fingers further down. Natalie squirmed as she pushed two fingers between her wet folds. She pushed them as far as they would go, then slipped them out and added a third finger. Dylan kept going, slipping her fingers in and out of Natalie as fast as she could.

"Fuck Dylan fuck yeah don't stop"

Dylan bit Natalie's lip to shut her up, and thrust her whole fist right up inside Natalie's tiny tight pussy. She only managed to do this twice before Natalie's walls clenched around her, and with a shudder, came all over her fist.

With an unfeminine grunt, Dylan pushed Natalie's now limp body off her own. Looking over to Alex, she saw that her other friend was looking a bit upset, even bored.

"You know Alex, Natalie barely got me started..."

Without another word, Alex came over, and knelt between Dylan's open legs. With one look she could tell that her friend was dripping wet. Eagerly she pulled Dylan's panties down over her legs, and leaned forwards. Before she could make contact, Dylan abruptly crossed her legs.

"You haven't really had a go either Alex... I think it's only fair that we go together..."

Alex smiled as she acknowledged what the sexy ass redhead was trying to say


End file.
